


porcelain

by lesbianpatrick



Series: porcelain 'verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Light Angst, M/M, i guess?, idek what to tag, just read it it's good I promise, yep it's definitely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They are, of course, discussing Patrick; or more specifically, the fact that no one had ever seen Patrick after sunset.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> haha I woke up at midnight and wrote this down in a discarded notebook pls love me :,)
> 
> Enjoy

"Dude." Joe says, looking considerate. "What if he's, like, a werewolf or something?"

Pete shakes his head. "No, you idiot, then we'd only never see him in full moons. Not every night."

"Hm." Joe frowns. "Yeah, you got me there." 

They are, of course, discussing Patrick; or more specifically, the fact that no one had ever seen Patrick after sunset. 

"Maybe he's just afraid of the dark." Pete suggests. 

"Nah, man, it's totally some supernatural thing." Joe shakes his head. Pete thinks he's just hoping it's that for the bragging rights. 

Pete sighs. "Y'know what? I'll just...I don't know, sneak into his room tonight. I know where he lives." He pauses. "That sounded creepy. But...yeah. Sneaking in!"

Joe grins. "Alright, man. Because really, this is gonna be a problem when we have to play shows."

Pete agrees, but he has no idea what he's just gotten himself into. 

~*~

Pete stands on the ground beneath Patrick's second story bedroom window. He's been throwing rocks for ten minutes with no response; he's probably actually going to have to sneak in. 

He sighs and wedges his fingers between two bricks, beginning to pull himself up the wall. 

He makes it to the window easily enough, sitting down on the windowsill. From here, he can see into Patrick's room; including the bed, and the Patrick-shaped lump under the sheets. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the glass of the window. 

Patrick stirs in bed, rolling over under the covers, but doesn't come out. Pete grits his teeth and knocks again. This time, Patrick pokes his head out. And Pete sees. 

Patrick's skin isn't skin; it's too shiny. Instead, it's perfect porcelain. He has what looks like painted-on blush on his cheeks, and his eyelashes are too accentuated. His eyes are the the slightest bit too big, and much too crystal-bright and blue to be real. His hair, at least, seems normal; but considering the circumstances, that's creepy in of itself. 

To put it in less (or more, depending on how you look at it) mind-fucking terms: Patrick is a doll. 

When Patrick notices Pete staring at him, his too-wide eyes go wider, and he ducks back under the covers. Pete lets loose an embarrassing scream and falls off the windowsill, landing safely in a bush. 

And, though he's ashamed about it, he runs. 

~*~

To Pete's surprise, Patrick still shows up to practice the next day. When he arrives (though he's five minutes late), he's unapologetically human, and Pete would be convinced he'd dreamt the whole thing up if not for how awkward Patrick acts the whole time. 

Joe seems to notice this, and pulls Pete aside halfway through. 

"What's with the weird looks?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Was I right? Werewolf?"

Pete shakes his head. "No, he's not a werewolf. He's..." Pete is about to tell the truth, then notices Patrick looking dejected across the room and decides against it. "...just a normal guy. Leave him alone, man."

Joe looks suspicious, but doesn't question it. Practice continues as usual. 

At the end, as they're packing up, Joe goes outside to check something, and Pete takes the opportunity to talk to Patrick. 

"Hey." He says, walking over to Patrick, who jumps at the noise. 

"No! Don't...don't say anything!" He puts his hands up defensively in front of himself, shaking his head. "Just...pretend you saw nothing last night. Please."

Pete starts to argue, then gives up. He sighs. "You're going to have to explain at some point."

"No I won't." Patrick mutters, focusing on anything but Pete's face. 

"I'm coming by tonight." Pete says. 

"No you aren't." Patrick says back. 

~*~

Pete throws another rock at the window. He's determined to talk to Patrick tonight. He desperately wants to know what's going on. 

Well, actually, he's about ready to give up, but suddenly the window opens, and Patrick's porcelain face appears, shining eerily in the moonlight. 

"Get in here, you asshole." Patrick says, glaring, and disappears back into his room. 

Pete grins and starts climbing up the wall. 

When he reaches the window, he hops in, and sees Patrick sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. 

"Hi." Pete says quietly. 

Patrick looks up, hesitantly meeting Pete's eyes with his own glassy blue ones. "Hi." He says in return. 

"I think I deserve an explanation." Pete says, raising an eyebrow."

Patrick looks back to the floor. "It's...it's nothing interesting, really. It's been happening a while. Just, after the sun goes down...y'know."

"Oh." Pete isn't sure what he was expecting. A curse, maybe. Something other than this just...happening. 

He slowly steps towards Patrick, who looks up and meets his eyes again. Patrick doesn't blink, he realizes. It's somewhat unsettling. 

Then he's sitting next to Patrick. Patrick doesn't look uncomfortable yet, so he carefully places his hang on top of Patrick's. The porcelain is smooth and cool to the touch. It's strange. 

"Huh." Pete mutters, staring at his hand and Patrick's. 

"I can't feel that, y'know." Patrick's unblinking gaze shifts to the ceiling. "No nerve receptors, or whatever. I'm numb at night."

He looks sad. He should be, Pete thinks. Numb is a sad thing to be. 

"Okay." Pete mutters, unsure what it correlates to. 

"What?" Patrick looks back to Pete, confused. 

"This." Pete clarifies, pointing to Patrick. "This is okay."

"Okay." Patrick says softly. 

Pete grips Patrick's hand tighter, not caring if he can't actually feel it. The porcelain has started to warm under his touch. It's nice. 

Yes, he thinks. This is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Making this a series bc I have plenty of ideas and also I'll accept prompts for the AU 
> 
> Put 'em in the comments or hmu on tumblr- vicesandvelociraptors 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
